For vehicles having a cargo area, it is common to provide a false floor or load floor structure to hide additional useful items stored within the cargo area. For example, for passenger vehicles such as sedans, sport- or crossover-utility vehicles, and the like having rearward cargo areas, often a load floor structure is provided to overlay a storage area disposed beneath the vehicle cargo area, wherein are stored useful items such as a spare tire, tire tools, a jack, etc. The conventional load floor structure comprises a planar, substantially inflexible panel which must be removed from the vehicle in order to access the items stored beneath. This can be inconvenient for the user, such as when the spare tire and tools must be accessed in a heavily trafficked area.
Accordingly, a need in the art is identified for alternative cargo area load floor structures. To address this need in the art, the present disclosure relates to a telescopic load floor structure which advantageously may simply be laterally displaced by a user in order to access items stored beneath, without requiring removal from the vehicle cargo area. The described telescopic load floor is light, durable, and provides significant ease of use.